Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is an anthropomorphic white bat and secret agent. She is part of Team Dark and serves as the group's intelligence. History Past Adventures Some time ago, Rouge participated in a situation involving the Space Colony ARK, in which Eggman used its Eclipse Cannon to blow up a part of the moon in order to show the world the power that he wielded. These events lead to Rouge teaming up with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and even Dr. Eggman himself to save the world.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Adventure_2:_Battle (StH: #5, #6) Eggman Hunt Following Dr. Eggman's disappearance, Rouge aided Shadow the Hedgehog in his search to hunt down Eggman and prevent him from causing a counter-attack. Rouge quickly found the doctor's location, but anonymously passed that information to the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency in order to both verify that it was Eggman and to bring in Sonic the Hedgehog to help bring Shadow to reason. (StH: #6) When Rouge and Shadow arrived late as Rouge had planned, an inevitable confrontation occurred between the two hedgehogs. During the battle, Rouge revealed herself as the Chaotix's anonymous source to the detectives and proceeded to speak with Mr. Tinker, who was Eggman's new identity, as he hid behind his barricade in his home, learning his story and apparent memory loss. Upon Shadow teleporting inside Tinker's home, Rouge tried to calm him down and explain but Sonic had already got through to Shadow. The hedgehog demanded to see the Eggman Land that Tinker had mentioned earlier, only for it to be a small playground Tinker had been making in secret for the children of the Windmill Village. Rouge ribbed Shadow for taking the matter so seriously and bid farewell to Sonic and the Chaotix on good terms. (StH: #1, #5, #6) Fighting Neo Metal Sonic Rouge and Shadow were later called in to aid the Resistance against the new threat of Neo Metal Sonic, who had been impersonating Eggman, taken command over his Egg Fleet and had now successfully captured Angel Island and the Master Emerald. She and Shadow were appointed to team two as part of a three-pronged attack to take on Neo. On the journey to Angel Island, Rouge questioned Shadow about his motives for going from lone wolf to joining a massive group like the Resistance for this battle, only for him to remain secretive of his reasons. Directly following this, she began observing Whisper the Wolf, who had been narrowly eyeing Shadow during their conversation. After the Resistance's ship was shot down, the fight began, with Rouge saving Tangle the Lemur by flying her out of the explosion. Shadow quickly disappeared from team two to no surprise of Rouge and she began taking orders from Amy Rose to destroy the guns of the ship they were attacking and managing to take out a few Egg Pawns with kicks and bombs in the process. A bold move by Tails led to the wing attached to Angel Island Rouge and her allies were on being bombarded by a hijacked Egg Fleet ship and Rouge quickly saved the life of Amy Rose by flying her to another ship. After a safe landing, the two women briefly conversed about Shadow discarding their plan and how he would most likely be going after Neo Metal Sonic on his own, a move Rouge vowed to "chew him out" for later. Whilst all this was going on, Neo used the power of the Master Emerald and the bio-data of Shadow and Sonic to turn into the Master Overlord. A new plan was quickly forged to disable the wings of the metal behemoth as Knuckles tried to remove the Master Emerald powering it. To this end, the Resistance, still aboard an Egg Fleet ship, charged towards the Master Overlord and the Resistance swarmed on to his body once he caught the vessel in his grasp. Rouge flew Tangle and Whisper into the fight, planting her bombs along one of his wings and Whisper detonated them with her Wispon, cleanly tearing it off. The Master Overlord quickly threw off his attackers, sending them hurling towards the ground below before Silver the Hedgehog caught them all using his powers. The Master Overlord attempted to chomp down on Silver, only for Tails piloting the Egg Fleet ship to ram him and give Knuckles the chance he needed to finally remove the Master Emerald. With Angel Island floating again and Metal Sonic disabled and in his original form, Rouge and the Resistance were in high spirits, all except for Shadow who skulked away, which Rouge noted as being, "That's so him" before joining the after party. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Personality Rouge is an ideal spy able to be cunning, manipulative, deceitful, strategic, observational and tactful at the drop of a hat, such as when she delayed Shadow from finding Eggman and tipped off the Chaotix to Eggman's location, all to bring in Sonic to reign in Shadow and stop the situation getting too violent. This suggests a more compassionate side to her as well, or at least that she is not narrow-sighted or willing to act without a full story. Between Shadow and Rouge, the latter is by far the more reasonable of the group and she knows it, willing to hear someone out instead of rushing into violence, though she's hardly one to ignore obvious red flags. She's also got a sense of humor, often at the expense of teasing her friends, and a disarmingly flirtatious nature. Abilities Rouge is a super spy specializing in intelligence gathering, capable of flying at speed and strong enough to carry another creature similar to her own size at ease with just one hand. She is also a very competent combatant, often employing kicks with her powerful legs and personalized gadgetry such as her heart-emblazoned bombs. Appearance Rouge is a very beautiful white-furred bat with tan skin, teal eyes, purple wings and wears powder blue eye shadow. Her outfit is a sleeveless unitard tailored to both stealth for her work as a thief and spy and combat with her sturdy knee-high high-heeled boots. A touch of elegance is added to the ensemble with white elbow length gloves with magenta cuffs and heart motifs of matching color are adorned on the toes of her boots and chest piece with a white lining that emphasizes her bust, doubling as a bustier. Relationships Friends/allies *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog *Resistance **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose *Chaotix Detective Agency **Chaotix ***Vector the Crocodile ***Espio the Chameleon ***Charmy Bee Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Neo Metal Sonic Background Information *Rouge's voluptuous figure has long been problematic in her media appearances aimed at children, with groups like 4Kids Entertainment and Archie Comics often editing out, shrinking or covering up her cleavage. By contrast, IDW Publishing has depicted her bust accurately to the games and even increased its size in some issues to almost comedic proportions reminiscent of Jessica Rabbit. *Several times throughout the comics, Rouge has been referred to as a spy. In the games she works for the human run organization GUN, yet it has never been mentioned in the comics who she is a spy for with the only logical option being Team Dark. Writer Ian Flynn has gone on record saying SEGA's official policy is that the world Rouge comes from and the human world are two different worlds. References Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Video Game Characters